The Manufacture and Characterization Services (MCS) for Vaccines and Other Biologics for Infectious Diseases contract provides a variety of product development services spanning product development planning and feasibility assessments; product development and cGMP compliant manufacture for Phase I/II clinical studies; toxicology studies; technical and facility audits; and regulatory support.